Embodiments of the invention relate in general to information display systems and more specifically to display systems of vehicles.
Vehicles, such as automobiles, include instrument cluster gauges, displays and other indicators on a “dashboard.” The dashboard is typically just below a windshield and in front of the driver and presents operating conditions of the automobile or other information that is of interest to the driver. The dashboard display panel presents various operating conditions with the help of gauges, meters, lights or other types of indicators such as a speedometer, a tachometer, an odometer, a fuel gauge and so forth. In addition, the dashboard display panel includes multiple indicators such as turn light indicators, headlight indicators, engine oil level indicators, among others. These indicators are of various forms and types such as analog or digital, mechanical, electromechanical, electronic, optical, etc.
Conventionally, the dashboard display panel is placed behind a steering wheel in an automobile. Since the dashboard display panel is placed behind the steering wheel, the view of the indicators on the dashboard display panel gets obstructed and they may not be clearly visible to a driver. The view of the indicators may be obscured due to the movement of the steering wheel and the movement of the driver's hand on the steering wheel. As a result, this positioning of indicators on the dashboard display panel can be inconvenient for the driver. An important warning may go unnoticed, leading to various problems. These problems can include exceeding a regulated rate of speed, failing to activate or deactivate a turn indicator, causing the driver to become stranded due to unchecked fuel indications, serious engine damage due to unnoticed dangerous oil pressure, temperature or other warning conditions.
The inability to view the dashboard display panel indicators easily can cause inconvenience and distraction to the driver. A driver may not bother to frequently check an indicator if it is not easily seen. If a driver must move their head, steering wheel, hands or other obstruction; or take other action to view the indicators it could lead to inattentive or hazardous driving.